To Live, To Love And To Die!
by Lady Elrothiel Freefall
Summary: To Live And Then Die Is Not A Life Worth Living! TO Live, To Love And Then To Die Is Life Worth Living! READ & REVIEW!
1. Duties Aren't Always Bad

A/N: Hey people! This is another story I have had on my laptop for some time now! I am becoming addicted to writing and reading fanfic! I wasn't able to go on the laptop for two days last week and I swear I suffered withdrawal symptoms! LOL! Im not sure where this story will go but here you go!  
  
Also any bad grammar etc ignore it everyone makes mistakes! Nobodies Perfect! Mwahahhaha!  
  
Chapter One  
  
I will tell you of a story. It is of my life and how I came to be where I am today. I am here with many a reason and I will tell you them.  
  
It was a long time ago now.  
  
Lightning flashed in the distance. A crash of thunder sounded above where I stood. I had been trained to stand and be silent in all conditions; it was needed to help me with my profession.  
  
I was part of a legend, which only few survived. I had been one of the few selected to take the tests to become whom I am. Many died trying, many gave up and I kept going I wanted to do this, I had to do this.  
  
I was the chosen one. In every generation there is the chosen one, she alone will fight the vampires, demons and forces of darkness, she is the SLAYER.  
  
I was from a long line of slayers chosen for this task, I was proud to be part of it! There were rumours of other dimensions having slayers but they are only rumours.  
  
My watcher, as I called him because everywhere I went he was watching me, had been the last slayers watcher except they had been within lothlorien where not many vampires lurked. I lived in Mirkwood ruled by king Thranduil. I was only 700 yet I had the knowledge and strength of much older elf, this, my watcher was proud of as it usually took a while to master the logic, as he said it, and strength.  
  
My hair was ebony and was shorter then average, it was shoulder length but I always had it tied back within a braid so it was practical. I wore men's clothing, which I received many odd looks for, as it was custom for females to wear dresses, I cringed at the thought of myself within a dress.  
'Neverwen, do come join us for your meal!' I did not move as I watched my mother walk under the tree I was positioned in. I saw her look up and directly at the spot I was in yet she was unable to see me.  
  
She walked off, 'your father will be disappointed again!'  
  
I silently jumped down from the tree and walked in the opposite direction my mother had taken. As I walked out into the woods I felt compelled to sing.  
  
'Time in its beauty Heart of a mind The touch of a hand Still tells you your dreams Sailing the seas Would bring joy Yet staying home Would be caring'  
  
As I sang I noticed someone was following me, I continued and pretended not to have noticed them. I turned and headed towards the cities caves and when I was sure I had left the sight of my follower I immediately climbed into a tree. I watched as they walked under the tree and continued to walk in hopes of finding me.  
  
I continued to watch as they came back and curiously looked around, when they looked up I jumped down onto them pinning them down to the ground.  
  
'Unhand me.' A male voice spoke from the figure I had pinned.  
  
'Not until you tell me why you were following me.'  
  
'I was not following anyone other then a maiden who sang a sweet song.'  
  
'Then you have lied to me, for you were following someone, what business did you want with her?'  
  
'None other then to know of her name, I tell the truth.'  
  
'I do not believe you, for this is not a place for wandering, there are many dangerous things out here in which you would not want to cross paths with.'  
  
'I know of these things of which you speak.'  
  
'Do you then why would you wander so far to know of a maidens name, how is it that you did not know that she was one of these dangerous creatures?'  
  
'I did not! How do I know that you are not one of these creatures?'  
  
'You do not know this either and you will not.' With that I pulled my sword out and hit him over the head with the hilt, he became limp and I released my grip upon him. I raised myself back up, picking his body up with me and slowly made my way back to the caves.  
  
'Who have you brought now?' my watchers voice echoed the caves walls as I entered.  
  
'He followed me, I had no choice.' I slyly smiled at him and was relieved to see he too was also smiling.  
  
'Did anything other then your attack on him happen?'  
  
'He said he knew of the creatures which lurk within Mirkwood forest! And I am not talking of the spiders and Wargs, you know of what I speak?'  
  
'Aye I do and it grief's me to know that more and more people are finding out.'  
  
'Why do we not tell them of these creatures and what is happening to many of they're loved ones?'  
  
'Because it would bring chaos to the world to know.' I said nothing and nodded.  
  
'I will patrol the outskirts tonight, something within me senses that something is going to happen around it tonight.'  
  
'Fine I will see to our friend here, good luck and be aware of shadows,' I began to walk out of the cave when he stopped me, 'and before you do go, I have something for you.'  
  
He walked over to a chest and opened it pulling out a bow and quiver.  
  
'Are they for me, but you said last week that I was not ready to own my own yet.'  
  
'That was last week your experience has improved this week and I feel that you deserve to have them, they were made by the best Mirkwood bowman, I have taught you how to make arrows so that will be your task tomorrow.'  
  
I bowed and took the bow and quiver from him. I stepped back turning and left.  
I walked along the border of Mirkwood a little more joyful then usual, I had a bow now it was my own and it was beautiful. I admired it as I stopped to watch a certain area.  
  
There was a crack behind me; I whisked my sword out ready to attack, placing my bow back onto my back. I observed where the sound had come from and noticed small movement.  
  
Suddenly something leapt out at me, I swung my sword at it but stopped when I realised it was just a horse.  
  
'What would a rider less horse be doing all the way out here?'  
  
'I would ask the same thing of you if you were a horse!' I turned to come face to face with someone; I stepped back and lifted my sword up to them in a defence stance.  
  
'Who are you?' the male elf walked over to the horse and mounted him.  
  
'I am Legolas Greenleaf son of Thranduil and this is my horse Fruden. And may I have the pleasure of your name?'  
  
'No you will not.' I placed my sword within my sheath assuring myself that he was not a vampire or demon of any sort.  
  
'Then will you accept a ride back to your home? It is but the least I can do.'  
  
'It is alright I will walk, thank you.'  
  
'It is your choice! I will not be blamed for any death of you.'  
  
'You will not for I will not be killed or die with in the next few years.'  
  
'And what after that?'  
  
'I do not know perhaps I will die in battle.' I was cut short when he began to laugh at me.  
  
'You? A female elf in battle! I would truly like to see this.'  
  
'You may one day, do not be too quick to pass judgement on someone you have only just met.'  
  
'I pass judgement well, no female is able to fight as well as a man.'  
  
'If she were to train enough then maybe she would, or maybe if the men allowed the women to show their true beings then maybe they would be strong enough. I on the other hand have enormous strength past any other.' I sat back down on a rock and continued to look out.  
  
I listened as Legolas cantered back off into the woods obviously frustrated that I was able to beat him in conversation. It was the only strength I was allowed to show in public. It came very useful against my cousins, Haldir, Rumil and Orophin. They may 'appear' to be better then me in sword fighting (note on the APPEAR) but I have a few more word tricks in my mind.  
  
I was about to give up for he night when I heard approaching hoof beats. 'One horse heavy rider,' I thought to myself, 'heavy rider equals dead rider or very fat rider but most probably dead rider.'  
  
I sat perfectly still waiting to hear them dismount.  
  
The sound of their feet touching solid ground made me rise up; I placed my hand on my sword and withdrew it.  
  
As I turned it ran at me, fangs bore. I was too slow with the sword, he kicked it out of my hands and it clattered to the ground.  
  
I kicked up hitting him in the head; he lost his footing falling to the ground. He swung his legs tripping me causing me to fall to the ground, he climbed on top of me punching me around the face and then reaching down holding my head to the side he slowly lowered his head to my neck. I raised my arms up pushing back his head.  
  
I kicked up kneeing him in between his legs he coiled over in pain. I flipped up and kicked him again in the side. I flipped over him next to a tree snapping off a branch. The vamp ran at me, I aimed the stick and trusted it into his heart.  
  
I counted to three and then walked through him as he burst into dust.  
  
'They always do that.'  
  
'Who always do what?' I spun round to see that Legolas had returned.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hoped you liked it! Review and Be Nice! PLEASE! Smile And Be Happy! Is my saying or Frown And Be Sad! Mwahhhahaa I think I my have just gone hyper!  
  
Ahhh! We're performing 'Like No Other' By Elvenprincessoflegolas next week! I cant wait! Anyone in England going to go and see it! 


	2. Differences

Hope you like this chapter it may seem easy going at the mo but in the next few possibly depending on how the story writes itself! Enjoy and don't forget to READ & REVIEW!  
  
'What do you want?'  
  
'Nothing, what I just saw was that.did that man just turn into dust?'  
  
'What man? There was no man here only myself and you.'  
  
'Do not play dumb with me I saw you fighting with someone as I approached and then the man combusted in a way, unless my eyes were playing tricks upon me.' Legolas dismounted from his horse and slowly walked up to me, I took a step back with every step he took.  
  
'There was no one here except for myself, you must be tired or something!' he ran at me as I turned and sprinted towards the open land. A clash of thunder sounded across the sky and a flash lighted the area.  
  
I looked back to see him gaining on me. I pushed harder and headed for the small river where I knew of a hiding area. I looked back again to see where he was, when I did not see him following I stopped and crouched down low. Then I heard horses hoof beats, I knew he had remounted his horse to chase me. I watched as he appeared from behind a tree on his horse, galloping towards me. I leapt up and continued to run, it would be harder now that he was on a horse.  
  
I saw the river in sight just as he caught up with me, he ran along side of me for some time, I continued to run trying to keep some distance between me and his horse. I darted to the right and ran up the river, I would have to lose him first before I went to my hide. He hesitated before following me, I knew he was growing tired of the chase now and would soon give up. Or at least I hoped.  
  
'Do you not have better things to do then chase me?' I yelled behind me.  
  
'I do but I would rather get some answers from you first!'  
  
'Give up you will never be able to catch me!'  
  
'I will, I will! Why? Are you tired female?' I heard him laugh at his own joke.  
  
He will pay for that remark, he does not have the right to judge us women like so! I thought to myself. I dived under a low tree branch and ran around the tree to stand behind it. I had been too quick for him to see where I had gone.  
  
He slowed his horse to a trot/jog pace and was constantly looking around for me. I tried not to laugh as he went past me. This was what I had been waiting for; I slid around to the other side and then made a break for it. I sped up and ran back down the track, I found the disguised crossing and ran across it. I then slid under a small opening under a rock and waited there.  
  
After some time I saw Legolas ride back up, disappointment on his face. I tried to hide a laugh as he turned his horse back to Mirkwood.  
  
Once he had gone I mover from where I had been hiding and also headed back to Mirkwood.  
  
I entered my home to the sound of my family sleeping.  
  
'Where have you been?' the sound of my fathers stern voice hit me like a rock.  
  
'I was not tired so I felt like walking, is it now a crime?'  
  
'You do this every night! Is there something or someone I should know about?'  
  
'Aye there is but I will not yet tell you father! I am not ready to discuss it.'  
  
His tone changed to a more joyful one as I said this, 'who is he then?'  
  
'Leave it be father.'  
  
'Nay I will not! My daughter has finally found someone and I am to be kept out of it? I do not think so!' he let a hearty laugh out and walked into his and mothers room.  
  
I shook my head and whispered, 'if only it was a mate father if only it was!' I sadly trudged to my room and fell asleep upon my bed.  
  
I awoke early in the morning and dressed, my mother walked into the room once I had holding up one of my dresses.  
  
'Will you not wear a dress? Please for me!'  
  
'Mother it is impractical'  
  
'How is it? I only wish for you to go to the palace and deliver a message for me. Just today, I will not ask it of you for anything else. But you are going to the palace and it would be respectful for you to wear a dress.'  
  
'Only this once mother! Do not ask of it again!' a smile reached across my mothers face as she handed me the green fabric, 'help me with it mother!'  
  
Once I was dressed I walked out into the open. I tried to look comfortable with the dress on but it was the most revealing thing. The front was in an arc hanging off the shoulders but going really low showing the pale skin below my neck. The arms had a slit, which reached right up to the shoulder and draped down to knee length. The dress slightly dragged along the ground as I walked.  
  
The letter was within my hand and I clung to it tightly. My mother had almost fainted when she had seen me in the dress, I had ignored it snatching the letter from her hand and making my way to the palace.  
  
I walked along the path steadily watching every corner as I walked; I was a lot more cautious now then I used to be. My parents believed that I was paranoid and if I did not stop then I would never find anyone who would love me, I did not care, I hoped to live my duty and then die in honour.  
  
I looked up as I reached the stairwell that led to the palace; I walked up the steps dodging anyone who was coming down them. As I reached the top someone ran into me, I apologised and continued to walk not realising that I had just ran into Legolas.  
  
Felt eyes watching me, I ignored this and turned around a corner and headed towards the kings hall.  
  
I hid my amazement from those around me at the sheer beauty of the hall, it was an open platform but beams reached up and blended into the trees, beautifully coloured leaves drifted down landing neatly onto the floor. I walked up to where a guard stood in front of the king.  
  
'I have a message for you Tahiel,' Tahiel was my older brother he worked in the palace protecting the king, 'it is from mother.'  
  
'Thank you Neverwen! My shift ends in ten minutes, wait for me outside this room.' I nodded and turned.  
  
When the ten minutes were up the great hall doors opened. I had my back turned to them but knew it would be Tahiel, 'your late.'  
  
'I did not know I was meeting you, my lady.' I turned to see King Thranduil standing behind me with amusement upon his face.  
  
'I am sorry my lord, I thought you were my brother,' I bowed to him, 'please forgive me.'  
  
'Of course, my lady. Who is your brother? May I ask?' he placed a hand upon my back and encouraged me to walk with him, I chose to for I did not want to upset or offend him.  
  
'Tahiel, my lord.'  
  
'Oh! I know Tahiel, he did not tell me he had such a beautiful sister,' I saw my brother running to catch us up he had now changed out of his guard uniform and was now in his usual clothing, 'Tahiel! Why have I never heard of you having a sister, let alone that she is beautiful.'  
  
'You have never asked me of my family my lord, so I thought that you were not curious about them.' Tahiel turned to me, it was then that he realised I was in a dress, he tried to hide his shock but the king still saw it. 'Why so shocked Tahiel?'  
  
'No reason my lord!' he quickly replied not removing his line of sight off me.  
  
It was then that I wished I had not been there, Legolas came around the corner heading directly for us or at least heading directly towards his father.  
  
'Ada, I have been unsuccessful in finding the young woman from last night!'  
  
King Thranduil shook his head at his son, 'not here Legolas!' he said sternly, then changing his tone to a more welcoming one, 'this is Tahiel's sister, im sorry I never did get your name.'  
  
'My name is Neverwen, my lord.' I bowed to Legolas, the thoughts from the night before ran through my head. [Had he not recognised me yet? He must have been actually blind then last night] I thought to myself.  
  
'Tahiel, you did not tell me!'  
  
'Don't get started Legolas, Please I have just received the same words from your father.' Legolas and Tahiel were good friends they had been since they were little; they were of the same age.  
  
'Fare do! Tahiel are you joining me on the target range?' Tahiel nodded to him and then turned to the king.  
  
'If you would excuse me and my sister, my lord.' The king bowed to us and then Tahiel walked us away.  
  
'It was a pleasure to meet you Neverwen, may we meet again someday.'  
  
I waved to him and then he was gone from our sight.  
  
As we walked I could feel Legolas's eyes on me. Once we were outside I handed Tahiel the note and watched him open it.  
  
'I will see you later Tahiel. Prince Legolas.' I bowed to the prince all the while wanting to whack him over the head.  
  
'Yes, tell mother I will be late home tonight for I am going out with a few friends!'  
  
I nodded and then walked away, still feeling the eyes of Legolas stare after me. I took one glance back before walking deeper into the woods and headed towards my watcher.  
  
'You knocked him good and hard, your strength is growing stronger by the day and I fear if you do not master it properly now then you will not be able to control it I the future. Today we will work on your agility.' I changed into my original clothing letting out a sigh of relief as I felt the familiar fabric brush over my skin.  
  
'Did he tell you anything?'  
  
'He is going to help us! He has been sent here by the lady Galadriel to help master your strength.'  
  
I let out a laugh but was stopped when he glared at me, 'I only find it funny to know that I was able to tackle him so easily last night.'  
  
'He has been trained to hide strength and appear weak to elude foes! Do not be so drawn into everyone always showing their strength.'  
  
You had to hand it to him; he was always good at putting words into play.  
  
I walked out into the opening next to the cave, I closed my eyes and listened carefully to he surroundings. There was someone in the tree to my right, 4 metres away.  
  
I thought back to my training and what my watcher had just said to me, I walked in the opposite direction, I heard them move slightly, I pulled my dagger out and began to climb into the tree opposite to his, once I was on a safe branch I turned and threw the dagger just missing him but causing him to lose his balance and fall from the tree.  
  
I laughed and jumped into the next tree and climbed higher, I saw him stand and look around, he looked at the tree I had been in picking up his dagger he threw it where I had been.  
  
I flipped down from where I was and landed behind him.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Hope you liked! Sorry its so long but I wanted to get all this in! Please read and review there is more to come. Once I write some more anyway but reviews tend to encourage me! Don't you want to know what's going to happen! 


	3. TESTS!

Welcome back to my trilogy of To Live To Love And To Die.  
  
Sorry its taken me so long to write another chapter but with having to do all the rehearsals and performances for Elvenprincessoflegolas's story its taken me some time!  
  
*^*^*^*  
  
I landed softly. He did not hear me. I carefully approached him listening for any sounds that may come from him, his breathing was light, he was inspecting the trees.  
  
I kept to the right as he turned to look into the trees on the left. without warning he trned round grabbing my wrist. He looked into my face and smiled slyly.  
  
'did you really think I could not sense you? What are you going to do now?'  
  
I knew I had to think quickly or I would have failed. I did the only thing I knew best.  
  
I kicked my leg forward, catching him between his legs. The smile went from his face contorting into pain. He fell to the ground, I swung out my dagger and placed it near his neck, 'if I had told you then it would not have been any fun!'  
  
I smiled and stood up turning towards the cave, I stopped when he called after me, 'will you not at least help me up?'  
  
'Nay! I will not I think it best you wait for sometime, many have told me that a slayers kick is powerful when they are not trying hard, I was not trying much although effort did go into it but not much.' I laughed at my comment and watched him place his head in the dirt in shame.  
  
'Neverwen? Where is Quendir?' my watcher asked me as I entered the cave.  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Quendir, he was sent by Galadriel and should be testing you at this moment.'  
  
'Who? Test? What?'  
  
'the elf that you knocked unconscious in the woods, he was in the trees to your right as you exited, I heard you begin the training but thought you would have been a while.'  
  
'Oh! Him! He might have trouble walking for a couple of hours, possibly a few winters!'  
  
'what have you done to him? Or what did he do to you?'  
  
'he simply asked me what I was going to do when he had trapped me'  
  
'so.'  
  
'so. I kicked him between the legs!' I smiled at the shocked expression on my watchers face, 'What? If I had told him what I planned to do then it would not be proper training because I am not going to tell a vampire or demon that I am going to kill them until I do that is!'  
  
I walked out of the cave and headed back to the house. It had grown dark now which was nice, I was able to sense more in the dark, do not ask me how it just happened to be like that.  
  
I climbed up the rope, which led up to my room. I quickly gathered weapons and a small piece of lambus bread, 'I will need this for the road.'  
  
I climbed back down and rushed in the direction of the southern parts of the woods.  
  
I had not gone far when I ran into a nest of orcs located in a cave, 'typical, I was hoping it would be a quiet night.'  
  
I slipped into the camp silently killing off each orc, I had five more to go when one of them yelled out, 'I smell elf blood, its warm and nearby.'  
  
I knew my cover was blown, or at least I tought it was until they ran in the opposite direction I had come from, I ran after them keeping in the shadows.  
  
I stopped when they stopped o the edge of a clearing, inside the clearing I was able to see two elfs, a male and female. Three guesses what they were up to!  
  
I placed my fingers to my lips and let a shrill whistle out, immediately the elfs turned to look in the orcs directions, they were up and running in a few seconds.  
  
The orcs headed after them, I loaded up my crossbow aiming for one of them, I fired it and knocked it down. I then drew my sword and ran after the remaining few.  
  
I looked on ahead and saw that they had caught up with the guy, it was then thati realised it was Tahiel. I pulled out a mask which was given to me by my wtahcer in case of a fellow friend or family member spotting me or I needed to attack somewhere near them.  
  
I ran out, thrusting my sword into two orcs at once, they fell down to the ground, I charged at the last two, kicking out at ones head and hearing his neck snap. I ran at the last one, he drew his sword and stabbed it at my stomach, I darted out the way, managing to just miss it.  
  
I twirled slicing into his stomach, this only made him lean slightly over, he stabbed at me again with his blade, it cut into my skin. I threw my sword round cutting into his neck taking his head off, his head rolled to the ground followed by his body.  
  
'Great! Another wound for TW to mend,' TW was a shorter way for me to say the watcher or my watcher, he did not like it but it was my decision, 'I hope tahiels well and not harmed, what am I saying? Why do I care at this time when I am bleeding severely.'  
  
I shook my head laughing in disbelief at the thoughts that ran through my mind.  
  
I reached TW's cave and collapsed onto the bed that was inside, 'TW? TW?'  
  
'I have told you many a time not to refer to me as TW.' He carried a bandage over to me placing it next to me, I stared into the back of his head intently as he walked to the water bowl and dipped a cloth into it.  
  
'TW- Sorry! My Watcher, hunts are increasing, I killed a nest of orcs tonight and there were several vampires around, evil is increasing and I do not know why.'  
  
'do not trouble yourself with thoughts of it, just focus on your task which is to destroy them so that Mirkwood may be safer.'  
  
'but to keep Mirkwood safe I must keep myself safe and to do that I must know what is going on in the woods at this time.' I stood up as he finished applying the bandage, I walked out if the cave only to be met by three vampires.  
  
'Neverwen, the only thing as I .' he walked out after me but stopped when he saw the vampires standing there.  
  
'TW! Go back into the cave and fetch me spring,' spring was my bow, I had named it after the season in which I had been conceived.  
  
'Neverwen would that be wise?'  
  
'TW do it now.'  
  
I walked to the nearest vampire slowly, he stood and watched until I punched him in the nose, he cried out alerting the others to attack me, TW ran back into the cave and returned seconds later with Spring in his hands.  
  
I was caught off guard when one of the vampires threw back his elbow and caught me in the throat causing me to stumble and fall.  
  
The vampires pounced at me, as they did one of them truned to dust, TW had shot an arrow at it. The vampires continued the attack on me ignoring TW.  
  
I rolled out of the way and flipped up, readying myself for another charge but it did not come, ilooked around me and could not see any of the vampires. I turned to my watcher and he stared blankly at me.  
  
'Where did they go?' I asked him.  
  
'I do not know, they were there then they just seemed to disappear into thin air!'  
  
'That is ridiculous how can one be there and then not? I am going out on patrol I will report back to you in the morning.' I walked off in the direction of the river in hope of finding the vampires that had attacked us.  
  
'Why would they attack and then run off when they were at an advantage.' I thought to myself not actually watching where I was going until some one grabbed me around the waste and pulled me backwards, I punched out at them but missed causing us both to fall. I fell to the persons right when I saw who it was I jumped up.  
  
'Legolas! I hope to the valar you were not following me!'  
  
'Nay I was not! I happened to be in the area when I saw you pass it was then that I followed you, and it had been a good thing or you would have walked straight into the river.' I looked behind me and saw the river gliding by.  
  
'Perhaps I wanted to go into the water.'  
  
'Then I apologise,' I threw my hands down in frustration and ran off back in the direction of my home, 'Neverwen! Wait! I must ask you something!'  
  
I stopped running and turned only to face Legolas, taking a step back I said, 'what would his highness wish to say to me?'  
  
'He would like to ask her if she is going to tell him what she was doing out here in the early morn while it was dark.'  
  
'It is my business but if you would really like to know then it is because I took a fancy for a walk.'  
  
I turned back around and headed back for the house, 'Neverwen!'  
  
'I am not going to listen any further.'  
  
'Do not then!' I felt his hands go around my waste and pull me to a stop, he turned me round and placed his lips onto mine. I held there for a brief moment before I pulled back.  
  
'Why did you do that? You did not ask.' I was not able to finish; he pulled me back to him and pushed our lips together again. I thrust my hands out pushing him to the ground. I did not say anything but turned and ran as fast I was able to go.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hope you liked this chapter! If not then don't say anything unless you have any suggestions. If you would like to see a particular thing happen or if you don't want something to happen then review it to me and I will Consider it (major emphasis on CONSIDER)  
  
Wow I am so happy at this time right now! though im not sure I should be! I have exams in may and june and I have a prom on the 16th of may! And neither boyfriend nor girlfriend is able to come with me to it so im going with bunch of mates in stead! Though by the time I post this I will probably have gone to the prom and done my exams! Anywho read next chapter (when it comes out) and REVIEW! Reviewing is so important it gives people confidence and enlarges their ego that's if their nice reviews anyway! 


	4. An invitation

Hiya again, well I hope y'all likening me story, so far its me favourite ta write. So I hope y'all are enjoying it. Right now, I'm watching The Stand by Stephen King. I love that film, its one of my favourites. Other then LOTR of course. Newho ill let y'all get on reading the next chapter. See y'all soon.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I returned home early in the morning exhausted. As I entered climbed the ladder I noticed Tahiel was waiting for me.  
  
'Good morn Tahiel, how did you do today?' I asked politely while trying to be joyful, he obviously was taking none of it.  
  
'The king has requested for you to attend the yearly royal festival next week.' He spoke with a monotone voice stating clearly that he was not at all impressed with the idea of me attending such a thing.  
  
'Tell him I am unable to attend.' Tahiel's face changed to that of utter dismay.  
  
'You can not turn down an invitation from our king, only a fool would do such a thing!'  
  
'Then I am a fool for I am not going!'  
  
'You most certainly are!' his voice angered and I stepped back, not wanting to be caught in his fire that breathed from his mouth.  
  
'I am going to stay here, if you like you may watch and see.'  
  
The next thing I knew a week later my mother was fitting a dress to me!  
  
Tahiel had told my parents of the invitation and they had threatened me with May things so that I would go. TW had also wanted me to find out anything new that we may not have heard of around the forest, not like there could be anything, we knew everything down to which tree fell and where each new flower grew. I do admit that sometimes we miss out on something's but that is why we gather more from fellow warriors or from eavesdropping at royal debates or simple celebrations such as the one I was attending.  
  
'Neverwen, if you do not hold still then I will never be able to tie you hair!' my mothers voice, agitated, worried and nervous. Why did she get to be nervous, I was not allowed to be watchers orders? A nervous slayer equals a trainee slayer.  
  
'I like it down mother, can you not just leave it be?'  
  
'No!' I crossed my arms in frustration.  
  
'You only wish for me to go because you wish for me to find someone there that I may become interested in, not that there will be anyone for me.'  
  
'Why do you think so negative? I believe that one day you will find someone and you will have beautiful children.'  
  
'So I am not beautiful and neither will my betrothed?' she laughed at me and then wrapped her arms tightly around me.  
  
'Oh! Nev, when will you learn that not everything is bad?'  
  
'When I am over 1500 years of age.'  
  
'I do keep on forgetting that you are only young, you have grown so much.' We smiled at one another before we came back to our senses and moved out of the opening and onto the path.  
  
My father and Tahiel were already waiting and behind them just approaching were some of Tahiel's friends, Urana, Kaital and #what a surprise# Legolas. I smiled sweetly at them.  
  
Legolas offered his arm for me to hold but i rejected it and took hold of Kaital instead. We walked up to the palace where many other guests were arriving. I followed Tahiel in leaving kaital's arm go.  
  
'Legolas!' I heard a soulful shout across the room we had entered, King Thranduil was heading over to us.  
  
'Father, you know my friends and this is Tahiel's sister, Neverwen.' Legolas stepped forward placing a hand on his fathers shoulder and stepping to his side to face us.  
  
'My lady, may I have this dance?' it hit me then that I did not know how to dance.  
  
'I am afraid my lord that I am unfamiliar with this dance.' I looked around at Tahiel who was hiding his face. I was an embarrassment to him and everyone now knew it.  
  
'Do not worry my lady we will meet for another dance later.'  
  
'It would be my honour!' Tahiel reappeared showing traces of redness on his cheeks, 'what have you been doing while hiding in yourself.'  
  
He gave me a stern look before walking off, I stood alone watching all around me dancing and laughing unaware of any danger that surrounded them.  
  
I began to feel jealousy towards them, I hated them for not knowing, I wanted to be care free like them, to live without knowing of the danger that surrounded us. I shrugged the feeling off and walked back outside, I found a quiet spot beside a fountain and sat down.  
  
I looked into the water and saw someone that did not look like her staring back, it was a beautiful woman, her hair was done up she wore decorations in her hair and her facial tone was smoother and coloured. It was she but the beautiful side a side that rarely came out to show itself.  
  
I became so lost in my thoughts that I did not hear the footsteps behind me. I felt a hand go onto my shoulder causing me to stand up and grab it. I dropped the hand when I realised it was only Legolas.  
  
'What do you want?' 'I followed you out here because you were alone and no one not even yourself should be out here alone.'  
  
'And why is it that you suddenly care about my safety, earlier on you were trying to chase.' I stopped when I noticed what I had just said, he was meant to think that I was not the slayer or at least the girl from earlier.  
  
'Go on, earlier, I have not seen you today; in fact I rarely do see you around Mirkwood.  
  
'Perhaps you should look further then your nose.'  
  
'Do not try to change the subject, are you the girl I ran into who was past the cities borders?'  
  
'A girl? Me? Outside borders? Of course and next you will find me running through the celebration screaming Vampires are real!' I laughed at what I tried to attempt as a joke.  
  
'Do not mess me around, place you in some breeches and a tunic and your hair back and you have the famous.Slayer,' I tried to hold the shock in but I was unable to hide it, 'I thought so.never pull anything over my eyes and you will see that I am very clear headed.'  
  
I placed my head down, sliding out my dagger from its hiding place, 'Legolas? Can I trust you not to tell anyone?'  
  
'You are telling me that you are the slayer? I was told about it as a children's story by my mother.'  
  
'Can I trust you not to tell anyone?' I asked through gritted teeth, I prayed that he would say yes and he would not tell anyone.  
  
'I can not I must tell my father who you are, he has been searching for you for many years now.'  
  
'I'm sorry, Legolas.'  
  
'Sorry for what?'  
  
Before I could reach up for him someone ran up. It was Tahiel, 'excuse me lovers, but I must take the prince for a little while, his father requests his appearance.'  
  
There was an awkward silence, Tahiel looked from one to the other with a wide grin on his face, 'I did not interrupt anything did I?'  
  
'No you did not, come Tahiel we will return now,' Legolas turned to me with a stern look, 'Neverwen, I will see you later.'  
  
I did not answer or respond in anyway. They turned and walked off.  
  
I stood up and began to walk off; I turned to head back when I was grabbed from behind.  
  
I fell back landing on a rock, I stood up and turned to face what had grabbed me.  
  
I was outnumbered, i turned and ran into the castle, guards ran out but were soon killed. I kept on running until I reached the festival.  
  
I slammed open the door. The music stopped and all heads turned in my direction.  
  
'RUN!' was all I could shout.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Its not finished yet! Make sure you review cos it'd be real nice if you did! Remember. Smile + Be Happy.  
  
Sorry ahhh! Im watching matrix reloaded and it's the part with the white dreadlock guys, which is so cool! Oh and not forgetting the, oh! So gorgeous HUGO WEAVINNG! (Nat is now going into dream world) LaLALALALALaLa! Neway please keep on reading while I fantasise about Hugo weaving as Elrond! Drools! 


	5. Battle and Potential

It's not much this chapter. I am afraid I may ruin this story so any advice would be great this is the best story I like out of all of my own. I'm enjoying writing it and I have a beta now! Megan thank You! Thank You!  
  
But please read this chapter and then tell me what you think but try to be nice please I haven't had the best of days due to certain things concerning my life etc! Newho button at bottom to submit reviews is very exciting to press! Hint!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I looked around the room; everyone was staring at me as though I were mad.  
  
"Neverwen, what is the meaning of this?" Tahiel walked up to me with a stern face. "Go home before you embarrass yourself anymore."  
  
He stopped when suddenly two dozen Fyarl demons entered the room from behind me. They had very large horns, and reddish orange skin, with hooves for feet. They entered and paused before they began to charge at the panicking crowd.  
  
I watched in horror as people fell to the floor with broken necks, stab wounds and dismembered limbs. Blood had covered the walls in seconds.  
  
I came back into focus and charged at the nearest demon. I punched him, pushing him back in surprise. He ran for me, with his fist raised. I jumped back, kicking out my leg catching him under the chin.  
  
I had caught the attention of more demons and was now being surrounded. I heard Tahiel call out for me, but I had to ignore him, it was not his problem.  
  
I heard arrows being fired and hitting the Fyarl. Two fell but only one died; the other reached out for my leg, tripping me and making me fall to the ground.  
  
That's when it happened. Someone ran into the room and began to attack the Fyarl, it was girl and she was strong. I saw my watcher run in after her and help the archers who were still firing.  
  
The Fyarl began to fall quicker and soon there were only a few left. I got to my feet and began to defend again.  
  
Running onto the back of a Fyarl, I twisted his and he fell to the ground. He was the last and all the elves looked at the dead and beaten.  
  
My body was covered in blood and I looked unrecognizable. I heard Tahiel run forward and search through the dead calling my name.  
  
"Neverwen! Neverwen! Valar, pray that she still be alive." I watched as my brother lost it and fell to the floor in grief, Legolas ran to his side, placing his hand onto his back.  
  
"I am sorry Tahiel," I looked over to my watcher and the girl that had run in, they signaled for me to follow them out. "I think it best that we all retire for the night, thank you for attending."  
  
I ran to the door after my watcher, I stopped to listen to what else was to be said.  
  
"Yes I agree with my son Legolas, thank you for attending and I must apologize for everything." Thranduil stepped through the crowd that had gathered within a corner.  
  
I left and ran out into the woods following my watcher. I began to think of my brother and how he had been stricken with grief over my supposedly death. Although he did not show his affection when he saw me before. But no he believed that I was dead.  
  
"BROTHERS! What could we do without them?" I laughed lightly as I ran on.  
  
I jogged into TW's cave and found him sitting on his bed, the girl was standing straight beside a wall staring at me.  
  
"TW? Who is she?" I asked him, then turning to her I asked. "Who are you? I demand an answer!"  
  
"I am Lamina, my lady and I am a potential slayer sent to help you in the coming war."  
  
I looked to TW for an answer, he looked back at me with an it-is-true expression.  
  
"What war? We haven't had any wars here for years now, not since the last slayer and that was not even a large war." They were still silent and I began to lose my patience. "Listen, either one of you tells me something that I am going to find out one way or another or I severely hurt you both."  
  
"Neverwen calm down and sit!" TW had stood up and stormed over to me. "You are rushing my thoughts and right now I believe that I need to think to sort something out."  
  
I looked at him in confusion, he always did this when he was stressful, which usually meant I had to sit down for hours and say nothing while I listen to him mutter to himself. What fun!  
  
I relinquished my voice and actions and retired to sit down. I looked up at the girl who stood straight, now staring at the wall.   
  
"Havo dad, Lamina, please."  
  
She then changed, she uneasily looked at the seat next to me for a while, I moved my arm to place it across me. She jumped.   
  
"TW, where in the world did you find her? No offence." I said.  
  
"She was sent from Lothlorien by Galadriel, apparently she has seen a coming war that could be the worst war yet to come." He stopped and began thinking again. "Perhaps you should take Lamina home with you and let her stay there for the night.'  
  
"Big breakthrough! My brother thinks I am dead and has possibly told my parents, what do I say?" Lamina smiled but hid it when I looked at her. "Amusing I know!"  
  
"Tell them that you were taken by the demons but a mysterious young girl saved you."  
  
"Very funny. I need to tell them something believable."  
  
"And I said to tell them that."  
  
"And what about Lamina here, what do I tell them about her?"  
  
"She is an old friend of yours who is visiting."  
  
I gave in and walked for the cave opening, I stopped when I realized that Lamina wasn't following me.  
  
"Are you coming or not?"  
  
She ran to be beside me, I gave TW one last look of desperation but he wasn't looking. We arrived at my home, candles were still lit and I could hear muffled cries from inside.  
  
"Stay here a moment."  
  
I signaled for Lamina to stay where she was and I proceeded to enter my home.  
  
"NEVERWEN!" Tahiel ran forward, wrapping his arms around me.  
  
I smiled and held back the tears. I felt more arms wrap around me as my mother and father ran forward and squeezed me tight.  
  
"Where have you been? I thought you had been killed by those demons!" Tahiel let me go and pulled me into a seat.  
  
"They grabbed me when I was not looking and took me outside of the building," I put the helpless girl act on, pretending to be sweet and scared, it worked so many times. "I thought I was going to die. But then this girl ran out from the forest and saved me. She was strong and was able to take the Fyarl demons at once."  
  
"Fyarl?" my father questioned.  
  
I panicked but hid it. "Yes. That is what she called them."  
  
"Thank the Valar your home now, now come on I think it is a clean up and early night."  
  
"Mother not yet, I want to introduce you to someone." I turned in my seat. "Lamina, you can come in now."  
  
Lamina slowly entered into the room, all eyes turned to her and I watched as her face blush red.  
  
"Mother, father and Tahiel, this is Lamina, an old friend of mine."  
  
"You can not be that old, you are only just over 700." I gave my father an "I know" look. He pulled back.  
  
I motioned for Lamina to follow me into my room where I set up a small bed for her.  
  
"Sorry this is all I have, I was not expecting company."  
  
There was a knock at the door and Tahiel walked in.  
  
"Nev, I wanted to say, well the events of tonight.well it made me think..I love you! You're a great sister and I would not be able to live without you."  
  
He turned to go but I ran and grabbed him pulling him into a tight hug. He did not resist but pulled me in tighter. Tears fell from my eyes and stained his tunic, I felt tears from Tahiel fall onto my dress.  
  
Pulling back I said. "And you are a great brother, now go before we get so soppy we become human."  
  
He laughed, wiping away his tears. He reached out and brushed my own away, I smiled at his touch and watched as he turned and left the room.  
  
I sighed and turned back to Lamina. "I believed we were not allowed to show emotions, not to anyone but to stay strong as emotions are a weakness."  
  
I hid my laughter. "Lamina? You spoke? No sorry, my emotions are sometimes my strength."  
  
"Oh!" was her answer as she slid under the blankets, not bothering to remove her clothing.  
  
"Night!" I said blowing, out the candle with a smirk upon my face.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Well! I hope you liked this chapter, it wasn't actually meant to go like this but it just wrote itself, honest! But feel free to make more suggestions please they would be helpful!  
  
Well see you next time!  
  
Loadza Luv  
  
~~NAT~~ 


	6. Men Are Weaker

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I woke early the next morning to find that Lamina had already awoken and was calmly doing exercises. I watched her for a while before moving. Her face shot up and focused on mine.  
  
"Good morning, may I ask what to call you?" she returned to her exercises, she appeared to be a lot more relaxed. She must have been nervous during battle.  
  
"Just call me, Neverwen," I nodded at her; I gave up on my exercises and proceeded in dressing. I placed my usual clothing on. We walked out into the family area and began to discuss, or at least I listened as she told me about what was coming.   
  
"The war will be led by The First, she is all evil combined."  
  
"So she would be vampires, Fyarl and others like them."  
  
"Yes and it will not be easy to fight her as she is strong-"  
  
I held my hand up for silence. "Why do you refer to it as a she?"  
  
Although everything had a gender, I wondered how The First, who was every demon possible, could have a gender. "Woman are stronger than men so I believed that because The First is strong, then it must be a woman."  
  
I laughed gently. "Good point." We both turned our heads as my brother entered the room. "You sound cheery this morning, my sister." "My brother is the king's personal guard and has to work the entire day," I said to Lamina. "Have a nice day, try not to worry about me!"  
  
I turned back to him. I only saw his back as he left. I shrugged my shoulders at Lamina.   
  
"We need to go before my mother comes out and requests me to do some work for her."  
  
We jumped up and walked out, leaving everything as it was. Smiling, I walked with a cheerful step and kept a speedy walk. Many men that passed us regarded us little and continued on their ways. It was always tempting to stick my foot out and trip them over.  
  
I turned to talk with Lamina when I stopped, turning back to look ahead of me, I found Legolas at least five centimeters away from me.   
  
"Legolas?.Legolas! I need a word with you. Please tell me you have not told your father about me."  
  
"Nay, not yet. But thank you for reminding me."  
  
I scowled at him as he tried to joke about it, he looked around me at Lamina. "Who is she?"  
  
"She is none of your business, now Legolas, come with us and you will meet someone that will want to speak with you."  
  
I gripped his arm and felt him tense, he tried to pull away but I held a firm hold on him. "I demand that you release me."  
  
Lamina watched interestingly, obviously she had not been taught the "hurt now ask questions later" technique.  
  
I laughed within my mind and smiled at her. "Would you like to take hold of him and we will walk back to TW?"  
  
"TW?" she asked.  
  
"My watcher!"  
  
She nodded taking hold of Legolas and dragging him along, he was silent most of the way when he realized that we would hurt him more if he spoke, he soon enough walked unwillingly along with us.  
  
Once we reached the caves, I took hold of Legolas again and threw him in, he landed on the floor in front of TW who worriedly looked down at him.  
  
"Neverwen, please explain WHY you have Dragged The PRINCE OF MIRKWOOD HERE!" He shouted as he helped Legolas up.  
  
I casually walked over to a chair and sat down taking up my dagger and spinning it in the air. "He is threatening to tell the king that I am the slayer, and then no doubt the king will tell the entire kingdom." I turned to look at him repeating what he had once said to me. "Precautions!'  
  
I smiled again at Lamina who was still stood by the entrance. "Lamina, for Valar's sake, relax, come in and sit, be normal for once."  
  
She immediately walked over and sat in the chair next to me, we looked at TW and Legolas. Legolas was now sitting against the bed and TW was walking round him, asking him questions and such, I never did know what happened during these things, probably because they were boring and not active.  
  
Finally I got so bored I threw my dagger across the room missing Legolas' head and landing on the wall behind him.  
  
"Sorry! Is there anything I can be doing?" My watcher turned to me and gave me a stern look, "Just asking!" I quickly added, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Perhaps we could train, do you have an archery range?" Lamina spoke, I gave her an exaggerated look of shock.  
  
"You do speak then!" I laughed and stood up. "Yes, come on. I need some practice."  
  
We walked out leaving the two to get on with political and that kind of stuff.  
  
****  
  
I fired an arrow and it landed in the centre. Lamina tried but only managed to get two centimetres from it.  
  
"Look," I said, positioning her arms. "If you hold it like this and aim slightly off your target then you will get it perfectly. It seems that you have a crooked bow that is why your not getting your target."  
  
I sat down against a tree and watched her. I never thought I would get to meet one of the next in line, but now I had. What was I to do now? If died, who would take over? Would it be Lamina? I smiled as she got the center target. Who ever it would be, I was sure they would be good.  
  
I heard footsteps approaching, I watched as Legolas ran into the opening. "Your watcher has convinced me to keep your secret, my secret.it dies with me, Neverwen."  
  
He sat next to me, he thought for a moment and then looked at me, I could see something was on his mind.  
  
"Legolas, tell me what is on your mind before you burst."  
  
"I need a few questions answered really."  
  
"Like?"  
  
Lamina sat on my other side.  
  
"First, who are you?" he pointed to Lamina.  
  
"I am Lamina from Lothlorien. I am a potential slayer."  
  
"Potential?" he questioned.  
  
"Possibly next in line, if I were to die she should be the next in line to take my place," I explained.  
  
"Right! Why have you never told your brother about it?"  
  
I hung my head down. "Legolas, if you were to find out that you had a sister that was part of a legend that had been going on since the beginning of time and would die at a young age instead of having eternal life.What would you do?"  
  
"I would tell my parents and then try to stop her," he replied.  
  
"Exactly. Not many people would be able to deal with the depths that this world has to tell," I looked back up at him, he was staring at me oddly, he had never looked at me in this way before.   
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"His mother never told him about the part where you die," Lamina moved in. "She always said that the slayer would be very old and if you were to ever meet her that she would be able to tell you the secrets of life."  
  
I shook my head and laughed lightly. "That is not true, I am only just over 700 years. I am not over 7000 years, and I do not carry the secrets of life, just the facts."  
  
I stood up and held my hand up to help Legolas up, he took it and I easily pulled him up.   
  
"What I do not understand is why do you always appear so weak when you and your cousins are fighting?"  
  
"I am not allowed to show my strength around civilians, it may compromise my stance in Middle-earth."  
  
He nodded in understanding. "Who is he?"  
  
I spun round to where Lamina was directing her look, just arriving on horseback was Orophin.  
  
"My cousin, but what is he doing here when he has work in Lothlorien?" I paused before I ran over to him. "Orophin."  
  
I changed to speak in Quenyan. "How have you been? I have not seen you for some time."  
  
He dismounted from his horse and landed softly on the ground. "I have been well, and yourself?"  
  
"I have been well," I knew what question was going to be asked next. "And nay I have not found a young man yet."  
  
He laughed at me but stopped when he looked behind me, Legolas was walking up to greet Orophin. "Do not lie to me cousin for your young man is walking up now."  
  
"Who? Legolas? No! He is one of Tahiel's friends who was at the archery range when we arrived and we got talking."  
  
He gave me a sly look.  
  
"Greetings, I am Legolas, son of Thranduil," Legolas was now standing beside me and was shaking hands with Orophin. "And you are Orophin."  
  
"Aye I am. Neverwen I am looking for Tahiel, where would he be?"  
  
"Lamina will take you to him, I am sure she knows the way.'  
  
I looked over at lamina who nodded her head and walked to the palace, I waved to them and took Orophin's horse to the stables.  
  
Legolas walked beside me.   
  
"Tell me. why is it that you can hardly be noticed when you do not want to be and when you do you make all heads turn."  
  
"It is a gift. Remember when you were chasing me across the fields?"  
  
"Ayes so it was you then!"  
  
I laughed. "Yes it was.when you could not find me, I was right in front of you, I was beneath an open rock," he looked at me in shock. "You need to open your eyes to the world and see, nothing is what it may appear to be. Use me as an example, I am small and appear to weak, a perfect trick to lure demons, but then I am strong and can move quickly."  
  
"Teach me!"  
  
"Teach you? Teach you what?"  
  
"To be like you.please." He had plead within his eyes, I was unable to resist it, I was weakening to him. "I will try but I do not promise anything," I parted my direction from him. "First lesson is tonight. Meet me at the stables before sunset."  
  
I mounted Orophin's horse and trotted off. Laughing within my mind.   
  
"This should be interesting!" I said to myself. 


	7. Lessons Part 1

arrived home early to fetch some food. Tahiel was at the table with Orophin discussing something about.paths?  
  
They looked at me as I entered.  
  
''Neverwen, look who arrived today!'' Tahiel said excitedly. "Now we can both fight you!''  
  
''I know and you will not win with the small brains you have, as you would need to think fast to move quickly."  
  
They looked at me as though I were mad, I smiled happily and walked to my room.  
  
I changed into my darker set of clothing. I slid my dagger into my left boot and another in my belt. I made sure my stakes were within my pouch that was attached to my belt. I had six, which would be enough for tonight. I pulled out my lucky stake, which had killed my first vampire. I slid it up my sleeve and walked back out of my room.  
  
I grabbed a flask of water as I left.  
  
"Will you be gone long?" Tahiel asked me as I slid down the ladder.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
I ran for the stables arriving in time to seethe sunglow red, I stood still for a moment. It was then I realised that someone was here. I paused longer and then smiled when I sensed it to be Legolas. Pulling out one of my daggers I threw it at a nearby tree.a few seconds later Legolas jumped out holding my dagger.  
  
"You are a better catcher than hider."  
  
"And if that had hit me?" he asked.  
  
"Then I would disappear and no one would know it was me."  
  
He scowled before chucking my dagger to me; catching it I slid it back into my belt.  
  
"Where do we begin?" he asked.  
  
"Running." I said it too simply, it is how my watcher had said it, it may sound simple but it was tough training.  
  
"Running?" he looked at me confusingly.  
  
"Yes running. I want you to keep up with me, we will do this every night until you are able to keep up with me." He still looked at me oddly. "Listen, if I had not been able to run into the room fast enough yesterday then I would have been crushed to death, it is your best defence when there is nothing else."  
  
He nodded but he was still unsure. "Do you want a head start?" he mocked.  
  
"No but you do. Go.now.I will pass you in thirty seconds."  
  
He looked at me shook his head and then took off in the direction of the outskirts of Mirkwood.  
  
I waited thirty seconds and then chased him, I ran at only half my speed. I was already catching up to him, I came directly next to him and kept with his pace, looking at him I smiled and then sped back up. I was ahead of him and getting further. I jumped over fallen logs and swung over streams. I eventually reached the border and stopped, I waited for Legolas to arrive.  
  
*^* (Different point of view)  
  
I ran, what did this have anything to do with slaying, my mother never told me of slayers running from danger. I heard her approaching me, she looked at me and smiled, and I was going at my full speed now. I then watched in awe as she sped up and ran ahead, I watched her fragile body pick up speed like a leaf in the wind, I tried to go faster and managed to a little but gave up.  
  
I continued following her, waiting for her to stop, but she did not. I raced further, until I saw the edge of Mirkwood ahead. There she was standing and waiting for me.  
  
Her hair was blowing sideways, her hands rested lightly on her hips and her body perfectly balanced.  
  
*^* (Different point of view)  
  
Finally he was here. How long had it taken him to get from Mirkwood?  
  
"You did not tell me you would be at full speed!'"he said, he breath was rapid but I knew he could still go on if he needed to.  
  
"I was not going at my full speed.I was only moving at half the speed I can go."  
  
"You lie!"  
  
"No I do not." I sat down and began to carve more stakes, I handed a thick branch to him. "Make some stakes."  
  
"I do not have a dagger."  
  
I passed him the one, which was in my boot. "You should always carry a small weapon around with you, not just your bow and arrows,' I said pointing at his on his back. "It is dangerous to do so. Swords are not good either, only if you are a metre apart are they useful, daggers, knives, stakes and crosses are your best defence, you will learn much of this soon."  
  
"Other than making stakes, what else shall we do tonight?" he asked, he was enthusiastic. That would only get him killed.  
  
"We will try to master your emotions, when you are feeling something do not show it, it is a weakness. If your mother were to become a vampire and you came across her, you would feel sympathy, but you would have to kill her. I know it seems harsh but it would have to be done, my friend many years ago was changed, they sent her after me, and I had to kill her, it was not a choice it was my gift."  
  
"Has a slayer ever become a vampire?" he suddenly asked.  
  
"I do not know, I never thought about it. my watcher usually only tells me about ones where the slayers have been killed through stupid mistakes and that involves them falling off cliffs, drowning or being killed by arrows, swords or something else."  
  
"Do you think a slayer who became a vampire would be strong then?"  
  
"Of course, when you become a vampire your strength is multiplied. So an already strong person changed into a vampire would be pretty strong."  
  
He was about to ask something else when I heard a scream, I put my hand up for him to be silent. I stood up and waited to hear it again.  
  
The wind blew my hair across my face, the trees rustled lightly and then it sounded again this time nearer. I got into action and set off in the direction it was coming from, I heard Legolas following me, and he was able to keep up.  
  
I pushed to half my speed and was almost upon the sight when a girl ran into me. I stopped, grabbing the girl she and screamed again but I put my hand over her mouth.  
  
"What is it? Do not worry I am a friend, I will not harm you," I told her.  
  
"Back there, he tried to bite me, his face.by the Valar." She pushed out of my arms and continued to run.  
  
"Legolas, chase her, take her back to Mirkwood, tell them you found her and she was going mad."  
  
He took off after the girl. I did not have to wait long until the vampire ran out of the bushes at me. I grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the floor; I raised my stake and punctured his heart.  
  
I brushed my hands together but stopped when I realized that that had happened to quickly. Something was not right, I watched around me taking in every detail, no one else was around.  
  
"Legolas! The girl was a vampire. It is a trap!" I yelled.  
  
I pictured her face; she had been abnormally pale and had a past scar on her neck. I spun round and chased after them. I prayed that I was not too late. 


End file.
